


Kiyoomi Chokes On Bathwater

by LazyLockdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLockdown/pseuds/LazyLockdown
Summary: I'm pretty sure the title is self explanatory.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Kiyoomi Chokes On Bathwater

Kiyoomi and Atsumu made their way into their apartment after returning from a party with the rest of the team. 

The two shrugged off their coats hanging them on their respective hangers, kicking off their shoes, and placing them where they belong. 

“I’ll get the bath ready, sugar,” Kiyoomi said as he made his way to their bathroom, he heard a faint ‘kay as he prepared their bath. 

A few minutes went by before the bath was filled, “C’mon, it’s ready,” Kiyoomi called out. 

“‘Comin, Omi!” Atsumu responded as he made his way to their bathroom, opening the door to find his boyfriend already in the tub. Atsumu giggled at the sight of how cute Kiyoomi looked, he quickly removed his clothes and joined him. 

Atsumu’s back was against Kiyoomi’s chest as the two simply talked to one another, what began as calm conversation quickly escalated to playful banter. Atsumu, being the mature man that he was, chose to splash Kiyoomi’s face with water. Atsumu snickered until he realized that Kiyoomi was choking, somehow the water he splashed made its way into the taller’s mouth. 

Alarmed, Atsumu began to aggressively slap Kiyoomi’s back until the coughing ceased to mere noises of discomfort. 

“‘M sorry, Omi, I didn’t think it’d get in yer mouth-” Atsumu stopped mid-sentence before adding a classic ‘that’s what he said’ which sent Kiyoomi. 

“You never think, and it’s repulsive,” Kiyoomi gagged, his voice hoarse from choking on bathwater. 

Atsumu, once again, like the mature man he was, chose to stick his tongue out at the already irritated man. 

“I’m never bathing with you again, goodbye,” Kiyoomi stated monotonously before quickly getting out of the bath and drying himself, leaving a pouting Atsumu in his wake. Atsumu couldn’t help but watch the flex of Kiyoomi’s muscles as he dried himself. 

“Fine then, be lonely, you’ll get no cuddles from me,” Atsumu said, his voice laced with mock indifference. 

Kiyoomi eyed his boyfriend who was still in the bath before nonchalantly shrugging, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the bathroom that resided in their bedroom. 

“Fuck you, Omi!” Atsumu shouted from where he sat in the bathtub. 

“Last time I checked I was the one who did that,” Kiyoomi called out, most likely aware of the effect it had on a certain flustered Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry these are so shorttt im working on a bunch more that ill post sometime this week, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
